1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical transceiver device, particularly to an optical transceiver device transmitting electrical signal and control signal in different signal channels.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
With the rapid development of network communication, the bandwidth and speed of network transmission keep on increasing. The conventional cooper cables used for signal delivery are replaced by optical cables gradually. Compared to conventional cooper cables, the optical cables not only are advantageous of small volume and EMI (electromagnetic interference) exemption, but also provide rapid and lots of signal transmission. Thus, the optical fiber network technology using optical cables as signal delivery media is widely applied to communication between various industries or equipments.
Because of convenience provided by networks, people rely more and more on networks. Therefore, a sudden network disconnection results in larger and larger loss for people. In an optical fiber network, an in-line equipment has to deliver signal by an optical transceiver device and an optical network equipment. The optical transceiver device is provided with an O/E converter. The O/E converter may convert electrical signal of the in-line equipment into optical signal and deliver to the optical network equipment, and may convert optical signal of the optical network equipment into electrical signal and send to the in-line equipment. As such, the communication between the in-line equipment and optical network equipment is accomplished. The in-line equipment normally needs to be arranged with one single optical transceiver device for normal connection to the optical fiber network. However, some in-line equipments, which are used to provide data filtering and/or flow control functions, need to be arranged with two optical transceiver devices for connection with two optical network equipments. As one of the optical transceiver devices receives optical signal from one of the two optical network equipments, only after passing through the in-line equipment can the optical signal be output to the other optical network equipment from the other optical transceiver device. As such, once said in-line equipment loses electrical power or is down, the signal transmission between the two optical network equipments would be enforced to stop and thus the disconnected network communication occurs.
As the in-line equipment connecting two optical transceiver devices as mentioned above runs abnormally, the two optical transceiver devices will usually be connected in a manual manner in order for the two optical network equipments to recover smooth network communication such that the damage due to network communication disconnection for users may be reduced. However, the manual manner cannot solve effectively the problem of unclear communication disconnection, which is a severe problem argued by general insiders, between optical network equipments because it is time consuming and prone to make errors.
In view of this, it is the problem that those skilled in the art are urgent to solve about how to provide an optical transceiver device to solve the problem of optical fiber network disconnection as the in-line equipment runs abnormally.